Creating a Hurricane
by HardcoreFudanshi
Summary: Hanzo Hasashi had returned to life, but he'd left behind a secret no one knew about. It pains him every day to know that he left 'it' behind. When his secret comes back into his life how will he handle it, and where does Bi-Han fit into the picture of all this. Omega!Hanzo Alpha!Bi-Han! Long story, sucky summary. Read it, I promise you won't regret it!


Creating A Hurricane

Chapter 1: Brewing Storm

 _When a hot front and a cold front meet, what do you expect to occur?_

Bits of magic swirled like dust in a purple hue. A vortex swirled in front of the sorcerer's throne as his hands swirled around in a similar fashion. The magic circle surrounded in a purple haze dispersed into particles scattered in multiple directions, in it's place sat an infant. It's chilling, ice-glazed eyes looked up into the ghostly pale sorcerer's eyes. His toothless mouth opened in a childish smiled and he giggled. The sight disgusted Quan Chi, a new life is the opposite of what fueled his power, yet this child would serve his purpose as the demon intended.

"You are here, but in your current state, you are worthless to me."

With a swirl of his hand the small pudgy body of the baby turned into that of a lean child.

"The two of them, ruthless as they are should never think to hurt a young child. This is the perfect form for you to end both their lives."

One more swirl of magic and the boy was clothed in a ninja's tunic varying patterns of blue and orange. Black form fitting pants flowed down into a black pair of boots. The now fully clothed child's iced eyes looked over into the eyes of the powerful demon that sat on a throne in front of him. A beckoning motion came from the sorcerer's hand and the child's raven hair bounced atop his head, along with the blue and orange mask that covered his mouth, as he came to stand at the man's knees. A pale hand ran through black locks and the coldness radiated from his eyes to the sorcerer's skin.

"It seems you have retained an infantile mind. Good, you should a one track mind towards a determined goal, your sole purpose is to eliminate the men, Hanzo Hasashi and Kuai Lang, better known as Scorpion and Sub Zero."

The boy's icy irises disappeared as the whites of his eyes consumed them leaving pupiless eyes in thier place. A burst of fire sparked in one hand whilst a mist of frost swirled ferociously in another. The boy let out a growl in anger and disappeared in a burst of flames.

"My plan is in motion, they both shall die, he will see to it." A deep pitched cackle echoed off the walls of the throne room as Quan Chi laughed in his self-assured victory.

Snow crushed beneath the boots of the cryomancer as he made his returning trek back to the Lin Kuei temple. The wind was unnaturally calm as he traversed the white mountain terrain. The crunch of the snow beneath his feet echoed throughout the density of the forest that surrounded him. Caught up in the tranquility of the snow, he failed to notice the chained spear rattling its way toward him at blinding speed. With a loud clang the spear pierced the soil beside his feet and Kuai Lang looked up into the darkness of the tree branches above, his icy blade drawn.

The bitter silence was broken as the metal weapon retracted back and leaves rustled above. He steeled himself and prepared for a battle with the fiery spectre whom he had had tea with not more than a two days ago. _Had something happened to spark the man's hatred for the Lin Kuei once again this fast?_ He was equally surprised when a mist covered ball of ice hwas hurled his way and he quickly recollected himself, dodging the ball that left a pile of ice spikes in the place where he stood not a second ago. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"Frost, if this is some kind of joke, it is _not_ funny. I _will_ end you." His deep voice rattled with the obvious force behind it. The beta girl could be more than troublesome at times and in those times he wished he still had his closest friend, Smoke, to help him in this. He was easily better with the younger ones than himself, and that he never understood. He'd always thought omegas were better with kids then alphas, but he guess he couldn't really fit into an omegan stereotype anyway.

He felt a heated presence behind him and swung his blade. A metallic clink rang in his ears and he looked into the pupilless yet fire filled eyes of a young child. The child was trembling against his oown strength, but he fairly held his own agains t Kuai's own hand. He had to say, he was mildly impressed regardless of the fact the child was obviously trying to kill him. He used his foot to catch the young one off guard and push him backwards into the snow. He readied his freezing abilities and aimed at the child before he was launched back the a fireball the child had conjured while he readied himself. He quickly regained himself and entered a battle stance as the child eyes turned an icy blue and pupils reminiscent of his, but moreso his brothers, appeared. The nameless child conjured a portal of fire and made to retreat before Kuai could say another word. In a burst of flame the child was gone and the forest once again quiet. The child's sweet scent was blown into Kuai's nose and he easily picked up a fellow, albeit younger, omega.

Kuai Lang was left with a feeling of anticipation, but uneasiness. Who was that child clad in both Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei colors and garments? Why did he have both Cryokinesis and Pyrokinesis? The most prominent questions for him though was why did he look, and smell a little, like Hanzo, and why did he had have Bi-Han's eyes? He figured this would all come to light at some point and all his questions would be answered. The only other question he had was why had he tried to kill him? Something about seeing that boy felt bittersweet, there was something about him achingly familiar and he felt like this new revelation would bring about lots of trouble, but there was something else there he could feel yet couldn't put a name to it. With nothing else left to ponder he continued on his way back home thinking slightly about how his old alpha companion would be right now and the rest was on the appearance of the child assassin.

 _It was yet he didn't know how right he'd be._

Hanzo sat cross legged meditating and thinking about the recent peace talks he'd had with the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. They had been surprisingly civil, and him and the man had more in common than he hadn't before taken the time to realize. It was a pity he had never tried to get to know his fellow omega or the fact that the man was an omega at all. Kuai Lang had been in much pain even since he and his brother had been young boys, but even more recently after his brother's death at the hands of him. He had to say, after learning the truth he could barely forgive himself for stopping Raiden from having the Shirai Ryu restored. Quan Chi had played him for a fool and made him do something he deeply regretted. His clan had not and would not be avenged until Quan Chi was dead. Rage would not consume him and make him kill the wrong person this time. It was equal retribution killing Bi Han considering the Elder Sub Zero had killed him in the first place, but he did not take part in the slaughter of his clan. No, he had Quan Chi to thank for that and the sorcerer would die, in due time.

He eyes remained closed as he pondered his thoughts until a cold fist came colliding with his jaw. It didn't hurt all that much, but he was thrown back from shock. His eyes set ablaze and he stood ready to kill before his sights set on a pupilless young boy with a katana drawn and his arms covered over in ice. The fog emanating from them made his eyes turn down in anger. This was no doubt a Lin Kuei disciple. He lessened his tension and put his katana back into it's scabbard, looking menacingly into the white eyes of the boy before him.

 _White eyes._

A gasp escaped him before he lost sight of the child as he disappeared into a flurry of flames, and he felt a pain in his back. He jumped forwards and turned himself around to see the child behind him with blood staining the steel of his blade. This child was serious. It was only now did Hanzo really get an appropriate look at the boy. The sleek and slightly spiky hair bounced atop the boy's head as he breathed almost not at all, or at the very least Hanzo couldn't tell he was breathing. He didn't have much time to study though before the boy launched at his, his eyes radiating a fire of killing intent. He raised his fist to knock the child back into his rightful place, but as he went to swing his hand froze and his body would not allow him to harm the boy. It was some kind of instinct in him. Was his omega telling him not to harm a child even if that child was set on killing him. He tried to break himself free of his animal instinct, but it seemed futile. He sighed, steadied himself, and tripped the child before pinning him to the soil beneath him.

It was then that the smell hit him. His instincts went into overdrive and he buried his face in the boy's neck, nuzzling it affectionately. He was scent marking him. Tears threatened the corner of his eyes as he looked up now into an icy blue vortex. The boy was staring up at him with a look of confusion, but also understanding. Hanzo could tell from one look the boy wanted to do the same back. His neck ached, the pink healed bite mark there seemed to be throbbing. The boy smelled earthy and sweet, he smelled like home and Hanzo's instincts wouldn't get screaming at him. _Nurture. ._

His mind filled with indecent thoughts. A black wraith taking his twisted, sick retribution on him. The darkness and evil that came off him in waves was palpable. He was being bred in humiliation to appease the wraith's need for vengeance. He would fight back but the wraith's clone kept him bound with no chance of freedom. The worst of it all was that he _wanted_ to hate it, it was fucked up, but he _couldn't._ His body derived nothing but pleasure from it and he despised it for complying. His thighs were wet with slick and nothing felt more right than the alpha's cock buried deep inside of him, and he silent grunts were turning into pleased moans and he just wanted to die then and there. _This_ was not okay. It wasn't right, but why did it feel as so? He knew had the alpha pulled away, he would have whined for him and it made him sick to his stomach. This was all unjust, yet he saw no reason to justify. Then he felt sharp teeth pierce his gland and his body convulsed as he was promptly knotted and filled with the alpha's evil spawn. It was then he found himself connected with the wraith, the bastard's heartbeat and contentment fucking _soothed_ him and he hated the omega in him. He could feel everything, the alpha's pleasure, sadness, regret, and anger. Hanzo had never believed in the whole true mates thing where alphas and omegas were born for each other, but when he felt that bite he couldn't think of anything else. His wife had been kind and he loved her dearly, but he had known she was never his mate. When she had bitten him, it hurt more than anything, but he felt it was necessary. When the bastard that now stood above him bit him, there wasn't any pain. Everything in the world just felt _right_ all of a sudden.

He knew it, but he would never admit that something other than his rage had always pulled him to the elder Sub Zero. He just saw it as his bitter rivalry, but he always knew it was something more, something more _primal._ He didn't think that maybe he was being pulled to the cryomancer for the simple fact that that's where needed to be. It all came into perspective though when Noob, as he now called himself, pulled away from his neck and his body tried to pull him back to make him do it all over again. He was disgusted by his own behavior, but that smug look that the shadow had on his face made his body heat up again. He was promptly dropped to the floor and everything in him screamed to crawl to Noob's knees, but he _made_ himself sit still. He pulled his pants and underwear back to how they should be and adjusted himself, something to help him fix his severely wounded pride. The uncomfortable sloshing in his stomach made his senses hone in on what'd just occured here. An alpha put him in heat, bred him, _and_ mated him. There was no way that in a week or two that there _wouldn't_ be a life growing inside of him. He sent the most miserable glare towards, now, _his_ alpha. The man only laughed and created a dark portal behind him.

"My retribution is complete. Now _suffer_ in it."

There was never a day that _the_ Scorpion would ever cry, but that didnt mean there weren't days that he wanted to. That was nine and a half months ago. His eyes focused back down below him only to find the boy that was once beneath him had disappeared. There was no way. It'd been, at the very least, three and a half weeks since. So then, _how_? That couldn't have been another child, that smell was in him. He'd known he wouldn't forget it when the small boy was cradled in his arms for the first time. It was his _child._ The first thing in the world he could ever truly called _his._ He'd loved his previous son dearly, but the boy wasn't _his_. He'd been the son of his wife and another male alpha from a previous relationship. When he'd smelled that earthy scent for the first time, he'd loved him immediately. All the more reason he could never forgive himself for leaving his son there, in the Netherrealm. It was true, he loved the icy eyed boy since the moment he saw him, but just the sight of those icy eyes made the light pink mark on his neck ache. As much as he hated to admit, he still felt Noob numerous times and every time he longed for him. To look into his son's eyes was the same as looking into the boy's father's, and he didn't think he could do that. There had been an empty hole in his chest every since that day he'd left him there and he viewed the boy's appearance as nothing more than a punishment for that. Tears stung his eyes as he broke out into pain filled sobs.

(More AU from here on in.)

Quan Chi was dead, his severed head held in Hanzo's hand. His family and his clan, and even the Elder Sub Zero, had been rightfully avenged. The manipulative demon was no more and his master, contained. Raiden had shown just in time and contained Shinnok's amulet, sealing the Fallen Elder God away. Earthrealm was saved. Everyone was still in shock as Hanzo threw the severed head to the ground, but they soon enough raised their fists in celebration. Hanzo wouldn't join in of course, but he was happy all the same. His mind was just elsewhere. He had been so absorped in his battle that he hadn't noticed the Lin Kuei Grandmaster's appearance during said battle. He'd patted Hanzo's shoulder, pulling him from his depressing train of thought. He looked into Kuai's icy eyes and it just reminded him so much of _him._ Tears stung the corners of his eyes, once again. He hated himself right now, not only because of his thoughts, but also because he felt like crying and to him crying was a weakness.

"Are you okay? Those are tears of joy, I hope. You seem a bit overwhelmed."

Overwhelmed was right, but it wasn't with happiness. He wiped away the small droplets of tears, and entered battle stance when a sudden noise rung out from the gate of the Special Forces entrance. Frost came flying through the door, several injured Lin Kuei flying to the ground at her sides. As she hit the ground Hanzo caught a glimpse of a spear embedded in her chest, though not deep enough to kill. He'd feared the Shirai Ryu had entered an altercation with the Lin Kuei again. A pool of lava opened up on the ground behind her head and she tried to rise to her feet to avoid it, but it was then the lower half of her body was frozen to the ground and she screamed. Next came the assailant, but Hanzo had known who he was simply from him exhibition of his powers. His son's foot came down to stomp the young woman's head into the scalding pool, but it was he himself who'd teleported behind him and grabbed him before he could finish her. The pool of lava behind her dissipated into nothing and Sub Zero came over to help her from her bonds. The boy was squirming in his arms trying to free himself before his eyes settled on those of his mother's. His breathing calmed and his movements stopped as they stared at each other with sad eyes, mostly coming from Hanzo. The kid's omega smell had lingered in his nose since their initial meeting and it still made him sad.

"So the scum assassin is a Shirai Ryu, Grandmaster. I told you they were not to be trusted!" Scorpion begin to emerge from within Hanzo at the mention of his son as _scum_ , but he bit his tongue and opened his mouth to correct his misconception.

"He is not of the Shirai Ryu. A cryomancer would be a Lin Kuei, would he not?" It was Raiden who'd spoken.

The Thunder God had been quietly watching, but was now making his way over to the former revenant. There was a symphony of gasps, including one from Raiden himself, when he reached out to touch the boy and the child was pulled back into Hanzo's chest and a protective growl rose from his throat. Raiden smiled slightly at Hanzo and reassured him, though he couldn't see as to why the child needed Hanzo's protection. Hanzo relaxed and allowed Raiden to reach for his son, but Raiden was mindful of the looming presence of a tense specter standing behind him so in courtesy he only touched the tips of of his fingers to the boy's forehead. His head went back as memories flooded his mind. The truth of his origins shocked him to his core, but he respectfully kept his shock contained and gave Hanzo, a reassuring look again.

"Do not be alarmed, Hanzo, you have not missed as much as you think. The boy is still an infant, Quan Chi's magic has just aged him to kill you and Kuai Lang. With the sorcerer dead, he should-"

Where the boy once stood was now nothing but a bundle of the clothes that the boy once wore. Hanzo stared on in shocked silence at the bundle now piled onto the ground, his heart fell into his stomach and he felt empty all of a sudden, the same feeling as the day he'd left him behind. It had happened again, his son was gone and he looked up into Raiden's eyes. Raiden could feel the omega's sadness and he was sure those around could feel it too, they were surely baffled as to Hanzo's relationship with his once abandoned child. Raiden did his best to ease the omega's suffering and make him control his pheromones, and Hanzo took the hint regaining some control, something that had never been one of his strong suits.

"He may have returned to the Nether-" A shrill cry cut him off he saw Hanzo's tense shoulders relax as he reached down and begin to dig through the bundle.

Dispersing the clothes in various directions revealed a baby, stark nude, with an unkempt head of silky black hair. His eyes was closed as he screamed his little lungs out. Little tears littered the corners of his eyes threatening to fall and wet his cheeks more than they already were, his tiny feet kicking up a storm. He opened his eyes and that icy gaze looked up into his mother's eyes. Hanzo's pupils softened as the boys cries wavered and he reached for his mom with tired eyes. Hanzo wasted no time picking him up and cradling him on his shoulder. The child made small content noises as he buried his nose in the nape of Hanzo's neck smelling the sweet scent that smelled like home and safety. Hanzo's nose was buried deep in his son's hair and tears was falling freely from his eyes, he couldn't care anymore. He had his child again and that's all that mattered. Just smelling the similarly sweet omega baby scent made every muscle in him relax and his heart fill with warmth. He couldn't believe he'd almost gave this feeling away because of wraith who cared for nothing more than his own lust for power. His bite mark hurt under his collar, but his son's soothing presence made him forget, or at least ignore, the pain.

"We must make sure Quan Chi cannot make a return. We must destroy the source of power in his fortress." A collective groan escaped the throats of everyone except the occuied parent and child completely engrossed in one another. They all geared up all the same as Raiden made a portal to the fortress in the hellish landscape that was the Netherrealm.

There it was. An impressive mass of festering dark energy giving on a purple hue. If this had been left unchecked Quan Chi would've been back in no time and wreaking havoc and malice all over again. Raiden's hands radiated electrical energy as he charged an attack to end destroy the source of the deceased demon's dark magics. He prepared to launch and was tackled by strong arms.

A black clone melted into malleable oozed before slithering back to it's master. There in the flesh stood Noob Saibot and surrounding him, the other various revenants who had died in Shao Kahn's war against Earth and Raiden's subsequent bittersweet victory. Hanzo was standing far away from the chaos that would soon ensue. His eyes met those purple dark irises of _his_ alpha and his stomach lurched. The wraith had an inexplicable hold over him, but he knew that was because they were true mates. He cursed his fate in his mind, refusing to utter swear words around the now pamper clad quiet child in his arms. Sonya had forced Johnny to drive to the nearest convience store and get some baby necessities. The baby had on a striped orange t-shirt with a pamper covering his nudity. He sucked hungrily on the pacifier in his mouth and stared intensely at the nearby battle that had broken out with the revenants. The revenants were losing with fewer numbers on their side. but they were putting up a tough battle. Hanzo would have been battling with them, but his son had latched onto him and refused to let go and he couldn't say he was honestly upset about it.

He was watching the battle intensely, in particular the cyromancer and his older sibling. The battle was intense, but the two battled as if they ultimately wanted to avoid a fatal outcome. A stray ball of electric energy flew up into the air without notice by those kombating each other and it hit the glass tube of dark energy making it disperse in various directions as the combat died down and the revenants came back to themselves. The revenants were free. In mere seconds the once fierce combat devolved into a symphony of gasps and confusion. Raiden was the voice of reason to speak up.

"You are free from Quan Chi's control, you no longer serve a dark leader."

A cheer of hurrah burst forth in the room startling the quiet child in Hanzo's arms. He rocked him back and forth quietly to calm him down as the commotion died down and the dead were reunited with those of the living. Hanzo's eyes were searching feverently for the Elder Sub Zero and soon they found him sprawled across the floor. The black ooze that once covered his being now lay in a puddle around him, the evil 'fallen' away leaving the dazed cryomancer in a confused state. Hanzo's heart leapt in his throat, and it began beating rapidly. He was alive. He was Noob no more, and he had returned to the living. The bite mark on his neck throbbed faintly and he reached to touch it. His son looked in his eyes and a thought flew and an absurd thought crossed his mind.

' _We...might we be...a family?'_

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is my longest beginning chapter to date and my longest story yet. Good news to all my fans, I got my internet back and you know what that means, more chapters and updates. I can't wait to make you all happy! This is just the start of a long Bi Han x Hanzo child drama. Gosh, it's been so long Idk what to say. I hope you enjoyed reading~! Be a doll and leave me a review, it really makes my day since life kinda sucks heh ^-^! Even if it's mean at least you took the time out of your day to write it~! Have a nice day/evening, you get the idea. See you all in the next one~!


End file.
